Primal Lust RW
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Rewrite of Primal Lust with some differences. Summary Inside Contains: FMG, Anthro Creature Transformation, Lemons, Dark Naruto x Harem, and a few other things. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.) (On hold for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, Poke'boy24 here with the Rewrite of Primal Lust.**

**Now, things will be different here from the Original.**

**Summary: Naruto, after being banished from Konoha after the Third Hokage's death, gets stranded on a deserted Island where he finds the remains a Lab. Years later, a mysterious Resort opens on the Island as some People seem to have have disappeared from the area. What is going on at this Resort?...**

**...**

**...**

**Remember I DON'T and NEVER own Naruto, Jurassic Park/World, Totally Spies, DC/Marvel, or anything that may or may not appear in this Story.**

**Contains: Anthropomorphic Creature Transformations, Lemons, Character Deaths, Female Muscle Growth, Hourglass Expansion, Bashing, and Dark Naruto x Harem.**

**Now let move onto the Rewrite.**

**/ / / / /**

_**KAAA-CCCCLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH! ! !**_

The sounds of Lightning clashes echoed over the stormy seas as a boat rocked over the crashing waves.

**/ /Abroad the Ship's Storage Room/ /**

"_GGrrrraaaaa..._ This is great... " a Blond 13 year old Boy with Whisker-like birthmarks on his face wearing an Orange and Blue Jumpsuit groaned feeling sea-sick due to the Storm.

"This had been a terrible week, first Konoha was invaded during the Chunin Exams, then the Old Man dies by the hands of that Pedophile Snake Student of his, and now I'm banished from the Village even after I saved their stupid asses." the Boy said angry, or tried to if the Ship wasn't rocking so much.

"Keep it down Naruto, keep your Ramen down... " the now revealed Naruto groaned as he tried keep himself from puking.

_**WROOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO! !**_

The ship's siren alarm suddenly went off as the Orange wearing Teenager heard the Crew's panicking shouts and footsteps running away.

"W-W-What's going on!?" Naruto shouted to himself before sneaking up towards the window.

What he saw was the Crew running, sometimes slipping, on the deck in the heavy downpour of the storm grabbing and moving some supplies into the Lifeboats.

_'I know this Storm is bad, but I don't think it warrant this much panicking.'_ Naruto thought as he decided to sleep the storm out, never knowing why the Crew was panicking.

**/ / /40 Minutes Earlier, Captain's Quarters/ / /**

"Yes I know you need this shipment, but the Storm here is pretty bad so we may be a couple Days or even a Week late." the Captain said taking to his Radio.

_["I don't care if it's late, just make sure that those Specimens stay intact"]_ the person on the other end said before hanging up.

"This payment better be worth this Storm." the Captain grumbled as he was getting paid big bucks to deliver crates of Fossils, Ambers, and some other stuff to some Crackpot Scientist.

_**WROOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO! !**_

"What the?! Who sounded the Alarm!" the Captain questioned as one of the Crew ran into the room.

"Captain, the Storm had gotten worst! There's a Tidal Wave heading towards us, we need to abandon ship immediately!" the Crew Man said before running off the get some emergency supplies to take to the Lifeboats.

"_Grrrr..._ so much for a big payday." the Captain grumbled since the Cargo will defiantly be destroy by the wave.

**/ /Back with Naruto in the Cargo hold/ /**

"Nnmmm... what's with all the yelling... " Naruto groaned as he heard the Crew screaming and yelling before hearing loud splashes. Getting up, he decided to see what was happening now.

"What got all these people screaming like... OH KAMI! ! !" the Blonde Teen said before yelling as he saw a giant Tidal Wave heading straight towards the Ship.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he screamed as the wave crashed right into the Ship.

**/ /? ? ?, Unknown amount of time/ /**

The sounds of Seagulls squawked as Naruto slowly started to wake up. "GGrrrooooaaa... " he loudly groaned as he pushed himself up while spiting sand out of his mouth.

Looking around, the Banished Genin saw that he was on the Beach of a deserted Island before seeing the heavily damaged Ship several yards down from him. Making a few quick hand signs, a dozen Clones appeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Okay, I need Ten of you to scavenge whatever you can find in the Ship while the rest come with me to see if we can find anyone else on this Island." Naruto said before heading into the Jungle with two Clones following while the rest headed towards the remains of the Ship.

**/ /6 Hours Later/ /**

After hours of walking through the Jungle, Naruto and his Clones found an abandon Mansion and went inside.

"Wow, this place is a complete wreck but it's still better than by old Apartment." Naruto said as him and his Clones explored around the place before finding a secret passageway.

"Wonder where this leads?" one of the Clones said before entering the passageway, turned down a staircase, and were surprise to find a old Lab.

Finding a dusty Journal on the desk, with the Owner's Name torn out, the Real Naruto looked through the pages read that the person who owned this Lab was experimenting on Animals to make them act like civilized Humans.

"This guy is just like Snake-teme, only stupid since it's easier to turn People into Animals or any other creature." Naruto said and looked around the Lab before a wicked grin appeared on his face.

Now Naruto wasn't stupid like everyone thinks, he was actually pretty smart as he only pretended to act like a Go-happy Idiot was to learn Konoha's weaknesses after learning what the Village did to his Clan.

For years he acted like a loudmouthed prank loving knucklehead as well as purposely failing every tests, the hardest part was acting like a love-sick puppy to the worthless Haruno and friend to that spoiled Emo Duckass, but they'll get what's coming to them soon along with all those Idiot Villagers.

Feeling the Clones he left at the Ship disbursed, he got the memories seeing that they found a hold bunch of Fossils and other stuff as an idea came to him.

"Well Konoha, you treated me like a Monster my whole life. But now, now you will all face the wrath of the 'Demon' when I attack you all with an army of Monsters. And maybe I'll even revive my Clan along the way as I know the perfect way to get some... 'test subjects' for this Army. It may that Years, but you destruction and deaths will be worth the wait." Naruto said looking out a window looking over the Island.

Get ready Konoha, for your 'Monster' will be making Monsters to destroy you for everything you've done.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the first chapter of the Rewrite.**

**Now this version will be Darker as I'm adding some more elements as Naruto will be like a combination of Liv Clone from Big Hero 6, Seth Harper from Mech-X4, and Dr. Animo from Ben 10 when it's come to creating Monsters as well as giving some people some 'Upgrades' when doing business with them. **

**There will still be Lemons, just not one in every chapter as Naruto, when he's not busy with his Wives and 'Pets' or lab creating a new monster, will be doing other things like managing his Resort while making some deaths look like 'accidents'.**

**Naruto will be Dark/Anti-Hero as some Guests who come to his Resort may be targets some Heroes refuse to finish.**

**See you all next time, and Happy Month of Horror! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the new chapter for Primal Lust Rewrite.**

**Remember that I DON'T own Naruto, Totally Spies, DC/Marvel or any other Series that may or may not appear in this story.**

**Now let get onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Time-skip, 5 Years Later/ /**

Standing on the Beach looking at the sunrise was Naruto, now 18 years old, as he changed a lot while staying on the Island. First was that his skin was now tanned from those years in the Sun as his hair was now longer and shaggy tied back with his forehead protector, but without the metal part since he removed it, that he made into a bandana. He also out grew his old jumpsuit so he was wearing some clothes he found in the Master bedroom closet which consist of a Black T-shirt, Grey cargo-shorts, and Black Sandals as he was looking at the pocket-watch in his hand.

"Come on… Where are you… " Naruto said to himself, tapping his foot against the sand as he was waiting for something.

"Master, you must know that it is a grand distance of Sea between here and any other land." A soft feminine voice said causing the Blonde teen to turn around to see one of his first creations.

Standing there was a Female anthropomorphic Dilophosaurus but her body was more humanoid and different. Her height is 6ft8inches tall as her skin was Aquamarine with Violet stripes going down her back and tail along with going around her hips. Her head has to two heart-shaped crests that a Green as she also has frills that act as 'hair' while her eyes were Gold in color. Her body has a lean muscle tone meaning that she was, literally, built for speed with her figure was a slim hourglass consisting of round firm G-cup breasts that don't seem to sag at all, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach, slim curved hips connected to long lean muscular legs as her feet are Raptor-like with sharp curved toe claws.

"Oh… morning Vema-chan… " Naruto said before looking back towards the Ocean.

Vema, along with a couple others, were some of Naruto's first creations as each of them were extremely loyal to him for one reason or another.

"Master, please come back to the nest. Brea and Viper missed your _intoxicating_ warmth~" Vema purred as she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her breasts into his back as she nuzzled against his face.

"Sorry Vema-chan, but I did to wait here until Ceru-chan gets back from the trip I sent her on." Naruto said calmly, feeling heat reaching his face as he felt the Dino-girl's tail rubbing his covered member.

"But you been standing here the past couple days, plus Ceru only been gone for two weeks and she can take care of herself remember, she's a BIG Girl now thanks to the new life you given us." Vema said, licking his cheek affectingly causing the whisker faced Blonde to recall how he met his Girls.

It was over 6 Months after he was stranded here as he, and an army of Clones, finished clean and repairing the Mansion and Lab using the remains of the Ship he was on the repairs. One night, he heard the sound of a Ship's horn that woke him up as he was surprised to see one after so long, since he was starting to go crazy with only his Clones to talk to, that he rushed towards the Ship without thinking.

Now that was a mistake, because once he got onboard he saw that in was a Slave Ship that were transporting 8 Girls his age to be sold on the Black-Market. One bloody massacre later he took everything of value like Food and stuff before taking a row-boat but saw the Girls broken and empty expressions.

Being the curious Boy that he was, he asked if they were taken from their home Village but he was shocked to hear when they said that their own FAMILIES sold them into slavery and that some of them came from Konoha as well.

He saw this as an opportunity for some test subjects as he promised to give them a new life as well as revenge on their Families.

Hearing sounds of water splashing, both Blonde and Dino-girl looked over to see an old sunken Pirate Ship being pushed up onto the beach by a massive creature.

"Hey Ceru-chan, glad to see you back." Naruto said with a grin at seeing another one of his girls.

Ceru is a massive 15ft tall humanoid Shark with Bluish-White skin to help her blend into the water with a large dorsal fin on her back and two smaller ones on her forearms, a large powerful tail that slice against the sand, and clawed webbed hands and feet. Her body has a muscular built showing that she was made for strength as well as having an hourglass figure giving to what Vema meant by BIG as her bust was a I-cup, but due to the height and size difference they would look like giant Medicine Balls to an average sized person, a slim toned waist with a nice 6-pack abs, and wide curvy hips with a heart-shaped ass and long luscious legs.

"Hi Master, it took a while but I finally found that Ship you wanted." Ceru said, wiping her hand against her forehead of sweat and sea-water. "Now then, about my reward?~" the Shark-girl said huskily with a fanged grin while leaning against the Ship, puffing her chest forward and adding a sway to her hips.

"Why are you having Ceru bring up these old Ships anyway?" Vema asked as both Dino-girl and Shark-girl watched their Master climbed onboard before looking around.

"For two reasons Vema-chan. The first will be savaging it for parts." Naruto started before going below deck.

"And the other reason?" Ceru asked as the Blonde teen came back up carrying a chest.

"The other would be this." He added, opening the chest revealing Gold and Jewels. "Treasure, and I'm going to need a lot of it for what I have planned." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

""And what's that?"" both Vema and Ceru asked wondering what their Master is planning.

"Something that will make creating an Army easier, and that's by having them come to us." Naruto said as he continued. "It will take years, but it will be worth the wait." He finished as he summoned a 20-men squad of Clones before jumping of the Ship.

"You all know what to do, so get to it!" the whisker Blonde commanded as the Clones began savaging the Ship for parts and values. "Now then, time to head back to the Mansion so I can prepare Breakfast." He added before heading back to his Mansion with both his Girls following him as both began giggling perversely, knowing what they want to do after breakfast.

Watch out World, because in a matter of years, there'll be nothing that could prepare you for what's to come.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the new chapter.**

**I know that this is short, but next chapter is where the REAL Story truly begins.**

**Anyway, the first 8 Girls that were mentioned in this chapter are MY OCs so here they are.**

**Vema-Dilophosaurus: DNA of Human, Dilophosaurus, Velociraptor, Toxic Dart Frog, & Hooded Croba.**

**Ceru-Megalodon: DNA of Human, Megalodon Shark, Mako Shark, Cuttlefish, & Salt-water Crocodile.**

**Brea-Pteranodon: DNA of Human, Pteranodon, Osprey, Geeko, & Falcon.**

**Viper-Titanboa: DNA of Human, Titanboa, Sea-Snake, Copperhead Snake, & Toxic Dart Frog.**

**Mary-Megarachne: DNA of Human, Sea-Spider, Wolf-Spider, & Scorpion.**

**Sally-Spinosaurus: DNA of Human, Spinosaurus, Salt-water Crocodile, & Allosaurus.**

**Dani-Dire Wolf: DNA of Human, Dire Wolf, Timber Wolf, & Gorilla.**

**Emma-Gigantoraptor: DNA of Human, Gigantoraptor, Falcon, Velociraptor, & Vulture.**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
